


От Лимба до Коцит

by KemonoKage



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Angst, Drama, Experimental Style, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KemonoKage/pseuds/KemonoKage
Summary: Сцена после освобождения Демандреда из Узилища. Он узнаёт о смерти Илиены и всех событиях, последовавших после заточения.





	От Лимба до Коцит

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirrindra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrindra/gifts).



> Написано на КВ-фест, по заявке: Демандред узнает о гибели Илиены, впечатления от нового мира, PG-13, возможно R на усмотрение автора
> 
> Бета: melissakora

**Девять.** Черны и смертельны воды этой реки, подобны памяти дней давних, часов вчерашних. 

Уперев руки в бока, с грозным взглядом - такой она была, его Илиена, не только в пять лет, всегда. Маленькая, готовая защищать сухие, ломкие вишни. Или детей. Или его. И Льюса позже. Всех, кто отчаянно нуждался, даже не подозревая о своей нужде. 

 

**Восемь.** Воздух застыл в ожидании бури, небеса за окном скручивались багровыми смерчами, а у земли стояло безветрие. 

Сама жизнь, горячая и заразительная, текла в её венах, озаряя светом, вовлекая в круг у костра всех, кто был рядом. Его.  
Льюса. 

 

**Семь.** В долине повисла удушливая вонь, густая настолько, что холодом обжигала лёгкие. 

Илиена была рядом, когда мир пошатнулся. Её плечо, всё в веснушках, поддерживало, когда он сам был готов сдаться. Она стала его светом, а потом… не только его. 

Льюсу всегда не хватало просто женщин и почестей. 

 

**Шесть.** Чёрные от плесени и сырости страницы книг леденили пальцы, дышали гнилью. Жадно, как голодающий, вчитывался он в предложения, — и те язвами оседали на внутренностях.

Тогда плечи Илиены поникли, а руки опустились. 

\- Я хочу детей, Барид, — сказала она голосом, охрипшим от спора, - хочу настоящую семью. Я не настолько сильна, чтобы ждать ещё триста лет. 

И он отступил. 

 

**Пять.** Внутренности жгло, как от раскалённого металла, слова и предложения со страниц отравляли разум болотными ядами. Наступало время последнего сражения, время гнева и мести.

Когда началась война, он предлагал планы, дающие шанс на победу, а Льюс отвергал их. Слишком рискованно, слишком опасно, так много жертв. 

\- Ты окончательно спятил, Медар! Нельзя биться с врагом его же оружием, только не с ЭТИМ! 

Но чтобы убить зверя, порой нужно самому стать зверем. Необходимо чем-то жертвовать, рисковать. И Льюс уступил. 

 

**Четыре.** Он был готов подождать, сделаться призраком, готовиться, пока не придёт его время. 

И люди умирали целыми городами, потому что он вёл войска не той стороны.  
Он запретил себе думать об Илиене, о маленьком, самоотверженном сердце, что билось в её груди и истекало кровью, раненое им. 

Но силы Света начали побеждать. Потому что он был по ту сторону. 

 

**Три.** За окнами чадили костры троллоков, наступал вечер. Захлёбываясь, лаяли Гончие. Запах горелого мяса вяз на зубах. 

Пока троллоки жрали целые семьи — он был там. Смотрел, как два города исчезают в звериных утробах, и ждал — смерти, молнии, разверзающейся под ногами земли. 

Когда Илиена проклинала его, было почти нормально — как шаг в пропасть. Зато она проживала ещё один день, с любимым мужем и детьми. 

Это давало причины дышать дальше. 

Сейчас Демандред задыхался. 

 

**Два.** Под сомкнутыми веками плясали огненные всполохи с фигурами, скрюченными в агонии. 

Льюс Тэрин всегда умел нравиться людям, внушал чувство надёжности: умный, весёлый, смелый, самовлюблённый, но искренний. Тот единственный, кому доверишь не только свою, но и жизнь самого важного человека. Тот, кому Барид Бэл Медар мог доверить жизнь и счастье Илиены. 

Лжец. 

 

**Один.** Под тенью Великого Повелителя царил холод, он ломал кости и зубы, он ослеплял и дарил забытье для умирающего Барида Бэла. Двум сущностям тесно в одном теле, двум генералам не вести одну армию. 

Когда-то Барид Бэл поверил Льюсу Тэрину. А потом поклялся служить Великому Повелителю. Но в дороге из лжи и чужих смертей последним камнем легла Илиена. Она должна была жить долго и счастливо, но приняла смерть из рук человека, который клялся защищать её любой ценой. Льюс Тэрин убил её. 

 

**Ноль.** Книги вспыхнули и обратились ничем. 

Демандред позволил уличному холоду влиться в кровоток, сковать морозным обручем горло, достигнуть головы. Мысли обрели ледяную чёткость и остроту. 

Он провёл пальцами по лицу, словно снимая маску из жирного пепла. Пронзительный, подобный несущимся вниз камням ветер скатился с гор в окно и унёс пепел куда-то на юг. Туда, где Дракон возродился. 

Льюс Тэрин должен умереть.


End file.
